Geoblox
de:Geoblox Geoblox is an organizational puzzle game that was released on 27th February 2008 with FunOrb. It is praised for having some of the catchiest music of the games on FunOrb. Gameplay Geoblox is essentially a match and eliminate game which could be compared to Columns. Pieces of different colours and shapes will fall towards the "avatar" at the center of the screen. Players must rotate around to select what part of the avatar the piece will stick to. (Pressing R will reverse direction of rotation) The player must then connect 2 other pieces of either the same shape or colour to the attached piece to eliminate it and earn points. If players stack up too many pieces the avatar will overload and the game will end. If a player successfully survives the level timer they will advance to the next level. Before advancing an event called the Bubble Bonus will occur. This will award points depending on how many much space there is between the edge of the current level-disk and the outermost piece. Geoblox consists of 7 levels, each with a time that increases per round. As the player advances, the pieces fall faster and different colours and shapes are added. Near the end of the germ level, Silver Star pieces are introduced. When these stars strike the character it eliminated all pieces directly stuck to the character, though pieces stuck to the ones connected to the character will not be eliminated. Also, In the space level multicoloured pieces fall; these pieces will take the colour of whatever piece they strike and are great for eliminating pieces that are overrunning the character. Also, Black Orb pieces are introduced, and cannot be eliminated with any pieces other than Silver Stars striking the Geoblox. Also "bubble" pieces will fall. These bubbles have a fixed colour but their shape will automatically match that of the piece it hits, including "silver star" and "black orb" pieces. Most players would agree that as pieces build up on you the more difficult it is to recover. The recommended strategy is to eliminate pieces as quickly as possible. Levels Geoblox has 7 levels. After all the levels are completed there will be a new set of levels with the same themes but increased difficulty. The second forms of levels introduce new shapes and colours. The description below only describes the first run. Sun Stage The sun stage is arguably a tutorial stage. The pieces fall slowly here and it is very easy to gather points on it. Sweet Stage This is another fairly easy level. Pieces fall faster. This is also a great level to gather points on. Jewellery Stage This is considered the last of the basic levels. Pieces fall slightly faster then the last level. A larger variety of colours are added. Germ Stage Many new players fail on this stage. An even faster falling rate is introduced. The recommended strategy for this level is to eliminate pieces based on their colour rather than their shape. Space Stage This stage introduces four new types of pieces: multicoloured, bubbles, silver stars and black orbs (see Gameplay for more details) a new variety of pieces is added here as well. Pieces don't seem to really have a falling rate increase on this stage. The best way to deal with this stage is to align by colour again. This used to be the first members only level, but now the whole game is available to free players. Sport Stage No new features are introduced here. However, the fall rate increases. You must be extremely fast. Try to align by shapes here and leave room for an area to catch Silver Stars. They are very helpful on this level. Bakery Stage The final stage, with the fastest fall rate and most confusing pieces. It is similar to the sport stage. Scoring For every 3 identical colours matched up, you receive 30 points. For every 3 identical shapes matched up, you receive 30 points. For every 3 identical colours AND shapes matched up, you receive 90 points. The Bubble Bonus always gives at least 200 points. For clearing the whole Geoblox at the end of a stage, you get an additional 2,000 points as well as the Bonus Bubble that gets you 3,000, making a whopping 5,000 points easily in a stage. Achievements Easter Egg Typing "fog" during game play activates a hidden rendering mode. The game is darkened to a dark blue, while only areas around the player and pieces retain their colours. This does not change the game play, but sometimes slows down the pieces a bit and sometimes speeds them up a bit. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Original Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games